


Друид

by fandom Dumbledore x Harry 2020 (teamharrydore), inani1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/fandom%20Dumbledore%20x%20Harry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1
Summary: Поспорив с Драко, что узнает свою судьбу у старшего друида, Гарри отправляется к Королевскому дубу
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Друид

Королевский дуб, видневшийся возле леса, был настолько могучим, что потрясал воображение. На таком дереве вполне можно было построить огромный дом и жить в нём большой семьёй. Гарри нервно облизал губы, покосился на не менее впечатлённого Рона, чья рыжая грива развевалась на ветру подобно флагу, и спрыгнул с лошади. Друг был одним из свидетелей пари, заключённого между рыцарем Поттером и учеником алхимика Малфоем, и вызвался проследить за выполнением условий, за что Гарри был ему благодарен. Не то чтобы он пошёл на попятную, отказался от беседы с Белым Шмелём и попыток узнать своё будущее — ни за что. Он не трус и никогда трусом не был! Но старший друид королевства вызывал у Гарри благоговение и трепет, и осознание того, что он не один стоит перед огромным дубом, помогало и немного успокаивало.

— Дальше идём пешком, Рон, — тихонько проговорил Гарри, стреноживая лошадь. Рон молча кивнул, облизывая губы, и последовал его примеру. Обычно шумный и веселый, сейчас он выглядел настолько робким и тихим, что Гарри не сдержал улыбки.

Хлопнув лошадь по крупу, Гарри пошёл к дубу, стараясь не думать о том, как их встретит всезнающий друид, ведущий себя всякий раз по-разному. С кем-то он был добрым и терпеливым, помогал советом и лекарством от хвори, кого-то гнал из священной рощи, а рыцарь Реддл, знаменитый своей жестокостью, когда-то участвовавший в военном походе против жрецов леса, заслужил от Белого Шмеля проклятий, чем иногда бахвалился, когда приезжал из своих владений ко двору короля.

— Доброй дороги, рыцари.

Удивительно чистый, почти юношеский голос, разбивший утреннюю тишину, никак не мог принадлежать высокому белобородому старику в белом одеянии, появившемуся будто из ниоткуда. Гарри запнулся, выругался вполголоса и уставился на друида, с удивлением слушая его сочный смех.

— Извините. Света и Добра.

— Света и Добра землям и людям, — пробасил Рон, нервно сглатывая. Гарри вспомнил их первое причащение у друидов в одиннадцать лет и осознал, что друг всегда робел перед жрецами, чувствуя себя неловко, а значит, вести все переговоры с Белым Шмелём придётся ему.

— Я Гарри Джеймс Поттер, а это мой друг…

— Разве ваши имена что-то значат для леса? — спокойно спросил друид, подходя ближе и пытливо разглядывая рыцарей ясными голубыми глазами. Гарри отчего-то сильно смутился и разозлился сам на себя. Да что это с ним такое происходит?!

— Садитесь под дуб, рыцари. Дерево поделится с вами мудростью веков и даст ответы на важные вопросы.

Вопросы у Гарри были и много, но он ожидал ответов на них совсем не от дерева, каким бы древним и могучим оно ни было. Гарри надеялся, что ему ответит друид, пробуждающий в нём непонятные, противоречивые чувства. От Белого Шмеля веяло силой и мудростью, а ещё легким весельем. И готовностью принимать все удары и дары судьбы, чего самому Гарри подчас остро не хватало. Рыцарь. Он никогда не горел желанием становиться рыцарем, принимать участие в походах против инакомыслящих и убивать людей, но у него не было выбора. Его отец, дед, прадед были рыцарями, верно служили Короне, усмиряли непокорных и показывали свою доблесть на турнирах, где сражались за дам сердца. Здесь существовала ещё одна проблема. Дама сердца у Гарри была — Джиневра Уизли, сестра Рона, что славилась своей красотой и яркостью, с лёгкостью пленяя многих рыцарей одной улыбкой. Вот только сам Гарри предпочитал засматриваться на мужчин, и если бы ему вовремя не вправил мозги крёстный отец, недавно бесследно исчезнувший во время очередного похода, то его давно бы казнили, как извращенца.

Подойдя к дубу, Гарри поклонился ему, погладил ладонью шершавую кору и сел прямо на землю, привалившись спиной к мощному стволу. Справа, привалившись плечом к плечу, сел Рон, а слева опустился друид, вытянув вперёд босые ноги. Гарри посмотрел на голые узкие стопы с длинными пальцами, покраснел, решительно не понимая, что с ним происходит, и уставился на жёлтый одуванчиковый луг, где трудолюбивые пчёлы порхали с цветка на цветок.

— Я хотел бы узнать, что меня ожидает в будущем, — проговорил он, нарушая умиротворённую тишину места. В отдалении всхрапнула лошадь, чего-то испугавшись. Драко послал соглядаев, не поверив, что Рон скажет правду?

— Мед одуванчиков горек, но полезен, — улыбаясь с погруженным в себя видом, проговорил друид. — Ты уверен, что на самом деле хочешь знать своё будущее, мальчик? Гарри, да? Имя тебе подходит. Будущее многолико и изменчиво, будущее — это то, что мы творим сейчас сие мгновение, а предсказанное будущее — всего лишь тропинка среди множества разных дорог. Любой человек может стать кем угодно, Гарри: жрецом, воином, целителем, учёным, правителем, прахом у дороги или ничтожеством. Будущее — это выбор. Так почему люди так легко лишают себя права выбирать?

Рон громко сопел рядом и наверняка кусал обветренные губы, а Гарри сомневался в выборе. Будущее… Стать кем угодно и не зависеть от общественного мнения привлекало невероятно. Стать жрецом. Это возможно? Гарри никогда особо не держал мир вещей, и он откажется от него с лёгкостью.

— Алхимик Северус Снейп — ваш ученик? — неожиданно спросил Рон. Гарри удивленно посмотрел по очереди на друга, на улыбающегося и сейчас внешне совершенно безобидного Белого Шмеля, не понимая, к чему был этот вопрос.

— Мальчик решил отправиться на поиски своего пути, Рональд, и ошибся. Его ученикам путь в Рощу закрыт. Тебе не нужны гадания и лишние знания — ты и так на своём месте.

На своём месте? Гарри потрясённо вздохнул, уставившись во все глаза на друида. Значит ли это, что ему путь в Рощу открыт, и он может вернуться сюда, стать учеником? Почему-то идея казалась неимоверно привлекательной. Стать кем-то, кроме воина, нести в мир Свет, Добро и Знание. У Гарри перехватило дыхание от неожиданно открывшихся возможностей, и в мыслях настал хаос.

— Я могу вернуться?

Рон засопел громче, а улыбка Белого Шмеля лукавее, словно жрец понимал, что Гарри втайне надеется вернуться сюда не только за знаниями и становлением себя как человека. А может быть, и в самом деле понимал, ведь ему открыто больше, чем простым людям, тем более на месте Силы под Королевским дубом.

— Не раньше, чем закончишь все мирские дела и выполнишь обязательства, взятые на себя, мальчик. Вам пора. И поосторожнее со спорами. Оба.

***

Гарри не помнил, как вышел обратно к лошади. Тряхнув головой, он обернулся на Королевский дуб и улыбнулся. На мгновение ему показалось, что он заметил белую одежду и седые волосы Белого Шмеля, но приглядевшись, он понял, что показалось. Впрочем, он может сюда вернуться, когда закончит с делами и обязательствами.

Живот сладко свело от предчувствий будущей встречи, и Роново бухтение совсем не раздражало. Как не раздражали и спрятавшиеся в ближайшем леске пара всадников.

— Дружище, ты серьёзно? Ты собираешься всё бросить и стать друидом? Надо быть совсем чокнутым, чтобы…

— Помолчи, Рональд. Просто помолчи. Эй, Малфой, вылезай на дорогу! Ты настолько нам не доверяешь, что решил собственнолично проконтролировать выполнение пари?!


End file.
